


Do Dinosaurs Exist?

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gauntlets and Greaves Week, Rated T for swearing, bar meet up au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Little fluff au based off the prompt "Fuck me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs still exist, right?"





	Do Dinosaurs Exist?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylastonepiece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastonepiece/gifts).



> Heyyyyyyyy, here's a short little fluff piece of trashy writing for day 7 of GnG week!!! Beta read by the lovely mylastonepiece, go read her stuff!! It's some great GnG!!

"Fuck me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs still exist, right?" Yang heard someone ask her, turning to her right, she saw a man with silvery grey hair and eyes to match seat himself onto the empty barstool next to her.

Yang just scoffed at his terrible attempt at a pickup line. “Do you use that line on everyone you try to sleep with?” Yang asked him

“Is it working?” He asked in reply.

“If it were another day, it might have actually worked,” Yang said, she was being honest too, his pick up line was pretty clever, it’s a shame she was in a sour mood all thanks to her mother Raven, but Yang didn’t want to think on that.

“Wait, seriously?” He asked, looking a little surprised but quickly composed himself.

Yang lightly giggled at his response. “I’m a sucker for a good pick up line.”

“Oh really? Well, I’m no weatherman, but I can tell you that you’re in for a few inches tonight.” He said this time Yang giggled at him, okay, sure she wasn’t in the best of moods but he made her laugh a little so didn’t see the harm in speaking to him some more.

“I’m Yang, nice to meet you,” Yang said as she offered him her prosthetic hand to shake, yet he didn’t flinch when he shook her hand, unlike the few potential bed partners had done before on previous nights. 

“Mercury Black, at your service,” Mercury replied, bringing her metal hand up for him to kiss like a knight would in those medieval movies.

Yang raised an eyebrow at him, surprised by his action. “So you’re not bothered by the metal arm I see,” Yang stated, Mercury just giving a small shrug.

“Can’t be bothered by something you already have,” Mercury said to her, tapping on his leg for dramatic effect as his legs gave off a light metal sound as they were tapped.

“So, you have any more of those pickup lines?” Yang asked.

“Unfortunately not, those were the only two I had,” Mercury replied, shrugging.

“Really? You came to a bar with only two pick up lines?” Yang asked incredulously.

“I don’t like to plan ahead too much,” Mercury said, smirking slightly.

“Well, are you going to buy me a drink then?” Yang asked.

Mercury waved the bartender over to them. “Can I get two Pepsi's and a bowl of nuggets to share, thanks,” Mercury said, handing the bartender some cash for the order he just placed.

“Pepsi? You do know anything alcoholic would have been the better choice, would have made for a better time to.” Yang said a little disappointed she was only getting a Pepsi.

“I actually don’t drink alcohol, plus, I don’t need alcohol to have a good time,” Mercury said, giving Yang a wink.

“Why do I have a feeling sharing a bowl of nuggets with you will be the worst decision I make?” Yang asked rhetorically.

“I can tell you now Blondie, I’ll be the best, worst decision you ever make,” Mercury told her, it may have been true but she couldn’t bring herself to really care about making a bad decision.

_____

Nine months later, Yang was suddenly really caring about making that bad decision, the bad decision in question was currently sitting to her left holding her hand as she tried to push the result of that night of bad decisions making out of her.

“Keeping pushing Ma’am.” The Doctor helping her birth her child told her.

“I am pushing,” Yang yelled, she was in a world of pain, she was covered in sweat and had tears running down her face.

“I've lost my legs, this can't hurt that much.” Mercury decided to tell her.

Yang turned to look at him with a look of fury on her face that could only be described as if someone had stolen from a dragon's hoard of treasure.

“Excuse me?” Yang asked him rather angrily.

“Just a few more pushes Mrs Xiao Long,” The doctor said.

Again, Yang pushed and screamed in pain, she heard the doctor say something but she couldn’t hear him properly.

“Are you even trying Blondie?” Mercury then asked, why he was poking the dragon, nobody knew.

“I’m going to fucking kill you if you open that stupid mouth of yours,” Yang yelled at Mercury, she must have given him a look so fierce, he looked as if he was going to reply but suddenly thought better of it.

After one last push, the baby had finally been delivered and was placed in Yang’s arms. Both Yang and Mercury agreed on the name Kassandra for the little girl.

“Mercury.” 

“Yes?” 

“Why weren’t you being supportive before?” Yang asked, truthfully she didn’t care all that much, but she was still curious as to why he said what he said.

“I had hoped that, if I angered you enough, it would take your mind off the pain,” Mercury said as he gently stroked yang’s shoulder, his eyes focused on his daughter who laid in Yang’s arms.

Yang couldn’t help but laugh at his logic, it was a little cute in a way, but it still didn’t make it any less dumb. “You’re an idiot, but thank you for trying.”

“Anything for you Blondie,” Mercury replied, smiling at Yang.

“You were right you know, you were the best worst decision I ever made,” Yang said before she placed a chastised kiss on his lips.

“I love you too Yang,” Mercury replied after the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! If you did, maybe leave a comment and a kudos, it really helps me out and lets me know my fics are some what decent lol! thanks for reading <3


End file.
